


|Orthur|Sacrifice-献祭

by Eriognirg



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriognirg/pseuds/Eriognirg
Summary: Pwp要什么sum…（就是Arthur成为新七海之王后弟弟发泄情绪的故事





	|Orthur|Sacrifice-献祭

**Author's Note:**

> *Orm/Arthur 斜线有意义  
> *ooc和私设有  
> *rape即非自愿性行为有

-Sacrifice-

七海子民似乎都对他们的新王心悦诚服，说到底，Arthur Curry才是前任女王的长子，他又是一个如此强大的Alpha，由他继位天经地义。

更重要的是，这位混血的国王反对战争，他的政治立场让所有渴望和平安稳生活的海底人立马倒向了他的队伍。

总结一下，没人不喜欢新的七海之王——除了Orm Marius，国王的胞弟。

在当时的风暴里，Arthur用Curry家男人的方式解决了决斗。他明明手握着波塞冬的三叉戟、受到海神之力的加持、力量强大到挥手便可号令七海，却在一场生死决斗的最后放过了输给他的Orm。

这让Orm感到厌恶和鄙夷，就像是胃袋里的酸水反涌着灼伤了食道，他本该值得一个光荣的战死，可是这个陆地懦夫却把他搞成了苟活的俘虏。

现在的他坐在亚特兰蒂斯的宫殿里，而Arthur Curry在他眼前假惺惺地玩弄着手足情深的戏码，他们给了他一个亲王的头衔，他只觉得那让父亲蒙羞。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”Arthur以兄长的口吻将Vulko的话转述了一遍，他自认不是什么精明强干的政治家，这样的发挥已经算是不错了。

Orm甚至没吭声，他看着Arthur细卷杂乱的金棕色长发在冰冷的海水里浮动，体表的刺青在洋流运动的折射下像是迥异的鱼鳞。他用屁股都能听出这番言论出自谁的口中，这让他不愿回应，那个狡猾的谋士不过是借着他哥哥的愚蠢试图将他玩弄在掌心里而已。

他比Arthur Curry要出色得多——他拥有纯正的血统，他从小就被教导如何当好一个国王，他拥有强大的力量和缜密的思维，他可以是一位骁勇拼杀的战士，也可以做好号令千军的将领。但所有人都选择了这个徒有一身肌肉的杂种，就因为一柄破鱼叉的认可，他众叛亲离。

自始至终，他想做不过是守住这方净土，现在的情境，他又怎么可能放得下积年仇怨去跟加害人握手言和？

他想用尽手段折辱这个男人，不管有多么下作多么不堪。他渴望看到Arthur Curry跪伏在他的脚边求饶，渴望碾碎每一点傲骨，再让他在浅滩上吮饮自己踩过的泥水……

在长久的沉默之后，国王叹了一口气：“Orm，不是所有陆地人都是你想的那样，有一些…”

“可以。”

“你说什么？”Arthur怀疑地皱起了眉头，他多半是幻听了。

事实上，七海之王已经做好了打长久战的准备，他有Vulko和Mera坐阵，总能磨动Orm的嘴皮子。谁知道他那难搞的弟弟什么时候变得这么好说话了？

“我说我可以去陆地参加议会，”Orm突然缩近了与哥哥之间的距离，他们的鼻尖只隔着一层薄薄的海水，“但是你得先满足我一个条件。”

Arthur Curry咽了口唾沫，他看见Orm眼里的自己，像是看见了泽贝尔的海妖塞壬。Orm的呼吸轻微地带动了水流，让他不知道是被大海还是他的弟弟情色地舔舐着脸颊和胡茬。

“Orm…”他像是扼紧了咽喉，艰难地发声。

那个名字在他口中转了一圈，又如船锚那样重重地坠了下去。他的大脑里都是老电视屏幕上攒动的雪花，Vulko教给他的说辞早被扔到了马里亚纳去喂海沟族了。  
Arthur Curry不是什么处男，他怎么可能不知道Orm放在他腰间摩挲的那只手绝非要增进亲情。他短暂的宕机是因为弟弟提出的条件过于挑战认知，他们可是兄弟，是实实在在地孕育在同一个子宫里，从同一段产道中分娩出来的直系血亲。

“Fuck，”Arthur猛然抓住了那只要继续下移的手，他的力气大得惊人，以至于松开时Orm的腕上出现了一圈肿胀的青紫，“你疯了。”

“我没有。亚特兰蒂斯人近亲通婚是很正常的事情。”

“用亚特兰蒂斯的说法，我们都是操蛋的Alpha！”Arthur回过神来，怒气便占据了他的神经。

Orm有些惊讶地看着他，随后又为这个荒唐的借口而大笑。他的哥哥向来对野蛮的第二性别避之唯恐不及，可是面对他的求欢，却能不假思索地拎出来当挡箭牌。

“在我们这，皇室Alpha之间本来就会政治联姻，哥哥。”他刻意把最后那个词咬得很重。

当然，Arthur Curry当然知道这个该死的风俗，毕竟Mera和他弟弟也曾有过一个婚约。他只是无法接受跟自己的亲弟弟发生关系，更不想拿性当作是交换的筹码。  
亚特兰娜的身影就那样浮现在眼前，他胡乱地考虑着下场，周末回到慈恩港时他们要如何去面对她，Vulko和Mera会不会知道这件事，这似乎违反了纲常伦理……诸如此之类的想法揉杂在他的思绪里，构成了一种可怕的疼痛。

“没事的，哥哥，”Orm看见他脸上复杂的神色，“没人会因此而受伤的，这只是我们之间的事情。”

他试探性地用掌心覆上Arthur的手背，他的唇自然地贴在国王的眉心，感受着那副躯体逐渐放松。Arthur坐在王座上，他的弟弟不带任何情欲地吻着他，像是在朝拜海神，亲切而虔诚。又像是大王乌贼用它的触手谨慎地困住了它的猎物，再一点一点收紧桎梏。

“我可以亲你吗，我的国王？”Orm的唇向下滑动，若即若离地靠在Arthur的嘴角。  
他的下颌蹭着Arthur颊边的毛发，双臂环绕在哥哥的颈后，他跪在王座上，双膝岔开了Arthur的两条大腿，只耐心地等待着一个许可。

Arthur没能给出这个回答，但他的睫毛上下颤了颤，最终闭上了眼睛。Orm因为鱼儿咬钩而欣喜异常，他迫不及待地与Arthur接吻，他们的唇瓣彼此摩擦着，烧得又热又红，他把舌头伸进Arthur的口腔里交缠，不时毫无怜惜地舔过脆弱的上颚，掀起波纹状扩散的痒意。

Orm不知何时握住了他的老二，手指带着海水的冰凉，让他发烫半勃的器官忍不住挣动起来。他的后腰因此而抽紧，又随着那只手撸动的节奏而一阵一阵地发软。Arthur很快意识到那并非是单纯的性爱带来的刺激，他身上的每一块肌肉都在自己弟弟的挑逗下松弛下来，无力得难以支撑他维持原来的坐姿。

“你做了什么？”他模糊地咕哝着，津液从口腔黏膜下不受控制地分泌出来，在话语间被大海带走。

“七海之王可不会乖乖任我摆布，不是吗？哥哥。”那人阴郁地欣赏着他的狼狈，一贯高高在上地回答。

他不知道Orm什么时候对他做了手脚，或许是接吻的时候喂了他一些肌松药，又或许是亚特兰蒂斯什么能够无形侵入的创造发明。可他必须得承认Orm的时机掌控得很好，他刚打算用蛮劲把像多足的软体动物那样缠绕着的弟弟扒走，就陷入了突如其来的困境。

Orm Marius乘势阻断了失去战力的猎物最后的争辩，他粗鲁地啃咬着Arthur可怜的嘴唇，用牙齿叼住往外拉扯，再忽然松开看兄长吃痛的表情。Arthur的战甲被他脱下来扔到地上，乳头也被指甲狠命掐弄着，尖锐的疼痛混杂着酥麻从胸口传到小腹。  
全身都像过电一样，Arthur浑浑噩噩地攀在弟弟的胸膛，药效彻底发挥出来后，他就跟瘫痪了一般动弹不得。现在他肯定那不是任何一种他熟知的药了，药性点燃了他体内那簇恼人的火，他前面那活已经硬得爆出了青筋，而平日里用来排泄的地方湿润得一塌糊涂。

Arthur无能为力地看着弟弟抬起自己的双腿放在肩上，然后餍足地审视着他胯下的器官。那个黏在他身上的眼神里满是不加掩饰的欲望，比起淫邪或是急色，反倒更像是老练的收藏家在检查和欣赏多年来的心头好物。

“哥哥，你后面那张嘴好像有话要讲。”

“Shut the f**king up！”

“我想它听不懂你说的。”Orm不咸不淡地陈述着，视线凝聚在那翕张的穴口，仿佛他说的每句话都是在客观地解读一个屁股表露出来的诉求，“我们可以进一步试试手语。”

他说完，轻松地将两根手指送进了哥哥的后穴，指腹变换着角度在肠壁上按压，饥不择食的肠肉扑上来吸紧又被他不留情面地推开。

Arthur一直缄口忍耐着那种堪称是诡异的感觉，他被触碰的地方像是在迅速地充血，他的结开始像冻伤那样发痛。更加诡异的是，Vulko说过Alpha在威胁彼此的时候闻起来就像是臭鱼烂虾，可当前毋庸置疑的基本真理又是，要么Orm的信息素闻着像加足了冰块的Screwdriver，要么他的嗅觉失灵了。

尽管两者都对他脱离窘境没有任何价值，他仍然宁愿相信后者。稍等，为什么不能是Vulko说了谎呢？这道题太难，Arthur自认解不出来。

他实在是个固执的男人，其实闭上眼睛放任自流不是什么难事，但他还是喜欢给自己找罪受。保持清醒似乎是为了抓住反击的点，却也放大了身体感官，像是Orm在征伐他、在圈划领地，在他的皮肤和体腔内不断地确认着自己的存在。

Orm的指甲几近戳进Alpha早已退化的器官——那个狭窄萎缩的入口——疯狂但可行。当他真正尝试软化生殖腔口边缘时，Arthur突然不顾一切地挣扎起来，就像是脱水的鱼那样弹跳，脊背拱起又因力竭砸下，骨盆不可控地抽搐夹紧。

“拿出去…Orm…别让我恨你。”年轻的国王嘶声道。

“我会的，还不是现在。”

他从喉管里挤出几声闷笑，越发肆意地去触犯那个禁忌。Arthur的反应太过直白易懂，抖动的频率跟异物深入的节奏完全一致。他猜想这不是什么性感带，相反，腔口被侵犯的可能性带给了在进化之处就已失去这种功能的Alpha一种危机感——这会弄伤他们。

从Orm的角度来讲，他却对这具性征显著的肉体性感的反应相当餍足，以至于那种胸口被挤压的躁郁都被直白地诠释为了单纯的心动过速。他将这个归结于因征服的情感冲击而源源上升的五羟色胺水平，尽管他的知识告诉他世界上没有一种即时生效、命名Arthur Curry的再摄取抑制剂。

不论如何，Arthur的肠管平滑肌总归是松弛了下来，像是不受它主人控制那样变成了一滩烂肉。Orm诚信地履行了承诺，抽出的手指上裹着一层海水都未能洗掉的光泽，就跟他哥哥用后穴给他上了釉一样。  
“差不多够了吧。”Arthur瞪人时的确很有威慑力，只是对方利用体位差距刻意避免了对视。

“当然，”Orm眼神游移在他粗犷漂亮的下颌，“对我来讲可能还有点困难就是了。”

体感时间在这分秒间似乎被无限拉长，Arthur得以琢磨起那句话的含意，与生俱来的危机感像是在他头骨上撞钟。Orm Marius所说的“够了”和他所说的“够了”之间一定有了分歧，你甚至不能在任何同根词、近义词，下义词乃至上义词中找到它。

药物的作用漫过四肢百骸，如水波扩散冲击着他的神经。这提醒了他自己的弟弟是怎样一个深沉险诈的男人，而他那片刻的信任又有多么荒诞。  
他有一串的线索指向答案，却因缺少了几个关联词而显得毫无逻辑。Arthur假定，他过去几十年间想的问题都不如他弟弟来得复杂。尝试读懂Orm这件事让他有些负荷过载，脑浆都开始粘稠起来。  
又或是另一种解读，他早就知道了答案，却因不愿自信而在那张演算纸上乱涂乱画了太多东西。

直到那根浮着寒气的长楔顶入他的腹部，那些假说才被全盘推翻。他几乎搞不懂自己是愤怒还是悲切，Orm的体温很低，让人可以想象到那些脏器里流动着怎样的蓝血。而Arthur很烫，他像被钉在火刑柱上的死囚，不得要领地扭动着想要逃开。  
更可哀的是，他的前端因此变得更加勃发了，渗出的前列腺液融入了环绕他们的大海。充分扩张的后穴没有任何生涩疼痛地纳入了Orm的性器，他喘不过气地后仰脖颈，甚至吐出了几颗溺水那样的气泡。Orm每次都会插到最里，在生殖腔上碾蒜般地研磨。

“啊…啊…Fuck off…You shady pervert…！”

“你喜欢干燥一点的？”Orm用牙齿咬住他那些下巴上的毛发向外拽，话音显得含混，“如你所愿，your majesty。”

Arthur想要挣脱，却被进得更深，摩擦将浆液打出了白沫，神经密集的敏感点被柱身来来回回地刺激着，又总是缺了点什么。他的行动背弃了精神，竟然摇摆着双臀去迎合Orm，甚至于调整角度好让那颗腺体被更好地照顾到。

Orm闻起来更色情了，就像是挤压橘皮喷出的精油香味，还有烈酒的辛辣。他觉得自己喝上了头，喉咙疼得要起火，抑不住的叫喊仍然冲出口。以王座为中心的海水被Orm不知道用什么办法抽走了，猝不及防地暴露在空气中让他无处遁行——他认为Orm是想用半陆地人的血统来羞辱他。

而这天杀的相当奏效。

海洋的确让他抽离慈恩港的落日和其他那些东西，在他青少年的时候，呆在水里反而更使人沉静。但性爱不同，大海带走了那些湿腻脏乱的交合在一起的体液，也带走了彼此的热意。相反，在干燥温暖的环境下，一切都变得更加浓郁——他们蒙着薄汗的肉体，肿胀的阴茎，缠绕的唇舌…

Orm终于想起来关照一下他的前列腺，然后便是不带缓冲的顶撞。他难耐地绷紧脚背，双腿死死掐住了Orm的腰侧，从会阴开始向外传达的痉挛与浓烈的尿意占据了下身，盆骨以下除了快感已经什么知觉都不剩。

“呃啊！Fuck…啊…”

他有那么几秒间的空白，相当反常地，没有任何精液射出来，可浑身都散开了，筋骨间的联系钝化，只有深沉陷入棉花或云层的触感包裹着他。Arthur Curry后知后觉地发现自己实现了人生中第一次干高潮——被一个强奸自己哥哥的男人。过分持久的快感让他颤栗，大股软液从腔口泄出，淅淅沥沥地淋在Orm的性器上。

Orm在他尖叫时放缓了速度，像是恋人耳鬓厮磨那样进出着。

Arthur Curry，哗众取宠的名字，懦夫之王。一旦打开了闸口，恨意就顺势而为地蜂拥出来，Orm Marius没有童年——在他哥哥能去愚蠢又残忍的水族馆观览的时候，他在被灌输如何接掌亚特兰蒂斯的王位。他早早扼杀掉的单纯的快乐，他所有枷锁般冗重的责任，他强迫自己忘记的Orm Marius本身，他血肉不堪地坐稳的那张椅子。

看到Arthur Curry的狼狈，却并不让他如想象中那样好——这是他卑微而曾缺失的情感。哪怕是这样珍贵的东西，Arthur都拥有很多。双亲、Vulko和Mera、那些英雄的狂热分子、七海的子民…

Orm为自己的嫉妒而失态，他过分地向前顶弄胯部，直到药性开始减退的Arthur用五指箍紧了他的上臂。就算如此，Arthur也没有余力去反抗了。  
他或许可以召唤个什么深海巨怪来搭把手，但他怀疑有没有哪个瞎子拥有对抗Orm的力量，就算有，他是不是应该为了在亚特兰蒂斯合情合理的一场性事将他的弟弟弄死。种种如此，他所能做的全部，便只剩下抓住眼前这根芦苇，攀求不被情潮浪涌彻底吞没。

“呃…Orm…Calm down！”Arthur的生殖腔口开始感到酸疼，隐约间有什么松动了那般。

这是嫉妒。与此同时，Orm Marius清楚地认识到。

在生锈的往事里，他说不定也曾在成堆的礼教和功课面前，奢求过素未谋面的兄长能承担起一切。

他被Arthur包裹，就好像身处母胎的羊水中那样温暖。他才是那个被吞没的人，而Arthur是为他献祭的海神之子。

“Arthur Curry…Arthur…Arthur…”他的前额贴着Arthur毛糙的下颌，性器不停地操弄着腔口。

也不知是成分不明的催情剂的副作用，还是Arthur Curry天赋异禀，Alpha萎缩的生殖腔已经逐渐胀满，质地如同软质的硅胶，似有若无地吮吸着龟头。  
Orm的一块皮肤被掐得发白，但却无视了那种痛楚，只是下沉、下沉，想要溺毙在他体内。

“Arthur…Brother。”

他的失心疯的细语在Arthur的耳朵里发酵，他的结在Arthur的后穴中膨大胀满，他亲吻过Arthur的心脏，他用属于自己的精液印染了Arthur Curry。

Orm用了很久才注意到哥哥腹上的白浊，还有那扣紧眼皮、嘴唇微张的超脱自然的神情，更不会发觉Arthur在一瞬前曾攥紧又松开的拳。  
但他读懂了无声的妥协，还有抚在他后颈的手安慰的意味。

Orm真实地领会到自己的败北。以往的妒念现在看来是那样的滑稽，他就像是被宠坏的孩子那样闹腾了太久了，兴许在兄长看来，这从头到尾都只是家庭教育而已。

…

只有一点Orm不曾知晓。

那一刻在Arthur的知觉里，世界归于虚无。

除却潮汐涨落的轨迹，再无他物。

他听到海浪拍打岸礁，往复循环、规律有序。

他化成了萦绕在腹部的一团野火，混沌盲目地蒸发着海水。

他的身边开满了曼陀罗花，一头乳白而巨硕的母牛伫立其间。

这并不是他诞生的意义，却又极其巧合地填补了他生命的空白。从慈恩港的日出日落、七海的和平与战争，乃至世界存亡中揪出了那块微不足道的缺片，又用这本身残缺的图样勉强拼凑了上去。

碳氢氧氮磷硫等等，再加上Orm Marius强加的过冷沸腾的情绪，逐渐构筑出他清晰的存在。

虽然不甚完美，但终究使他完整。


End file.
